Just like old licks
by KingRayden
Summary: spike and twilight do some old tricks


/-/  
/ Just Like Old Licks/ by Gruvian Scripts/-/

/-/  
/ Chapter 1/-/

Twilight Sparkle's home was dimly lit as usual. Not surprising. Though she was not an only child, her brother moved out years ago after graduating Crystal Prep, and her parents are away traveling for work. Twilight's room served as a dimly lit lighthouse amongst the usual dark rooms. Even when the light in question was a reading lamp on a desk. Many would find this isolation lonely, but Twilight found it relaxing. Giving her plenty of alone time to read, conduct research, read, do homework, read, and on occasion, help relieve certain urges in privacy. However, a recent trans-dimensional limited that privacy to when a certain assistant was sound asleep in his dog he had been for over 30 minutes.

"Flash, " Twilight moaned as she rubbed her middle finger clockwise around her exposed clit. Twilight laid flat on top of her bed's covers. Her legs spread apart for efficient access with her dominate hand. The other, occupied fondling her breasts through her T-shirt. Her panties and pajama shorts neatly folded on the edge of her bed.

Twilight flinched, as a jolt of pleasure ran up her body. Her finger skidded off her clit and across her lips. They quickly returned to her clit with renewed fury. She knew she was close. Her masturbation sessions had become annoyingly predictable in that regard, in contrast to her old method. But that was no longer an option... Now things were much more hands on; literally. No matter who she imagined to be eating her out, the ecstasy remained the same, predictable levels. She hoped picking a boy the, other Twilight had fancied would be more fruitful. It was not.

Slowly, Twilight slid her massaging middle finger down her pussy's length, continuing the circular motion right up to her moisted entrance. She slid her middle finger down as her ring and index helped her spread her vulva's lips. She bit her other lips to hide a moan. Her legs slid flat across her bed and knocked over her panties as her legs twitched in ecstasy.

Spike jolted awake from his dog bed as a familiar pink undergarment plopped down on his nose. He shook off Twilight's undergarments, and looked up to find what Twilight could possible be doing this late. Nude reading… again?

Spike froze up as he watched Twilight gently ram a finger into her, girl parts again, and again, and again. Each time creating a stutter in her unusually heavy breathing. He shook his head, and narrowed his vision on Twilight's blushing face lost in ecstasy.

"Is she..." Spike whispered to himself as he tip toed towards Twilight.

"Yes," she managed to moan seconds away from relief from her hormonal urges. Soon she'd be free-

"Twilight… what are you doing?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow as he lifted his front paws onto her bedside.

"Ahh!"

Twilight jolted back. Her free hand bolted to cover her drenched vagina as her occupied hand popped free. She struggled to sit up after the last action initiated off an intense orgasm. Her soaked hand gripped her bed tightly, attempting to minimalis her obvious trembling.

"I, me-mean, Spike, um. What are doing up so late?"

Spike tilted his head suspiciously. "What are you doing up so late."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, "Twilight said as looked away from Spike, attempting to look nonchalant.

"Riiight…"

Spike leaped onto Twilight's bed, and pointed a paw at her dripping pussy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you touching your… girly bits."

Twilight sighed, and facepalmed herself with her wet hand. She only realised she picked the wrong hand as her cum trickled down her nose. Twilight quickly shook her hand dry before facing her puppy.

"Look, Spike. When a girl reaches a certain age her body undergoes... certain biological changes resulting in fertility."

"You mean puberty?" Spike said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"... yes. And this brings out certain physical and psychological urges-"

"You were jerking off weren't you?"

"Spike!"

Twilight's face turned beet red at Spike's actual nonchalantness on the subject. Spike sighed.

"Twilight, I'm like twenty in dog years. I know about the birds and bees and such."

"Oh..." Twilight said calming down slightly. "So… you're ok with this."

"Why wouldn't I be. Besides, you've seen me licking myself. It ain't about being clean," Spike said before blushing with embarrassment. "But don't tell Rarity that."

Twilight and Spike sat silent for a few seconds, both trying to not make eye contact. Both frequently failing

"So… that's how you girls do it… with your hands?" Spike asked scientifically, trying to hide his interest.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have dog tongues that can go everywhere."

Spike flinched at the last statement. Familiar memories came back as he glanced down to Twilight's girl parts now easily exposed next to her relaxed hand that poorly hid her glistening flower. He glanced back up to Twilight and narrowed his vision.

"Twilight, was those peanut butter sessions we used to have..."

Twilight turned ghostly pale as her inner self screamed, "oh sweet principle Celestia, he remembers!" Her body remembered as well, with a twinge of pleasure jolting from below.

It all started from a joke she read online. The one everyone's heard about a dog's interest in licking peanut butter; wherever it is. However, she couldn't get the joke out of her head, and thereby researched the context of the humor. She didn't laugh.  
She used science as an excuse to experiment, and waited for some alone time. She was caught by her brother sneaking the jar of peanut butter into her room. Luckily for her, he bought the midnight study snack. Well, she thought she was lucky. In truth, she caught him sneaking Cadence into the house.  
She, followed some guides the first few times. Placing a thin layer over her more sensitive parts. Spreading an extra thick layer on her clit served as a nice bit of foreplay. She was nervous the first time when Spike sniffed at her extra creamy covered vulva. The brief pause gave her a moment that felt like an eternity to calculate all the ways this could go wrong. What if he bit? What if she got an infection? What if the fire alarm went off and her brother busted down her locked doors- Twilight's paranoia was cut shorter than normal as Spike licking away. Her memory was fuzzy on that night after that point. All she remembered was also learning what squirting was to Spike's surprise.  
These, sessions continued one or two times a week until her brother left the house. Then, it jumped to 4-5. In truth, it was whenever she was alone. And a few times when she wasn't.

"I… take that as a yes," Spike said bringing Twilight back to reality. She looked down at Spike horrified, not at him, but herself.

"Spike, I'm sorry I used you like that. I have no excuses, it was-"

"I don't mind," Spike said interrupting Twilight's apology speech.

"What?"

"I mean, I didn't," Spike said with a shrug. "I'm your number one assistant afterall. I don't mind helping you down there."

Twilight was unsure of how to respond. She started twirling her hair to bide time. A blush of warmth slowly touched her cheeks and and below her waist.

"So… you wouldn't mind helping me relieve my hormonal urges? "

"Yes, I think. If you mean cleaning you out down there," Spike said boastfully.

Twilight flinched with a jolt of desire. She pulled her legs together to try and hide her growing lust from Spike's offer.

"I… would appreciate that Spike," Twilight said with a smile and rub of Spike's head.

Spike shook his head trying to fix his fur's unwanted disturbance, and stepped forward towards Twilight. He set a paw on one of her legs. "You need to move these first though."

"But I just..." Twilight began. She stopped mid sentence transfixed on Spike's attempt at a casanova glance. However, coming from a purple puppy, it was more adorable than sexy. Which to Twilight's shame, turned her on more. She finally responded with silence, and slowly parting her legs. The rush of cold night air tickled her even before Spike slid towards his goal. She watched his approach still sitting up to not miss a second, choosing curiosity over comfort.

Spike quickly positioned himself before Twilight's purple flower. Taking a moment to appreciate the site. While not as lovely as miss Rarity's, he assumed, her light purple pussy was quite cute. Twilight had always kept it smooth down there which let her pussy glisten from her earlier fun. He leaned in, and sniffed right below her clit, curious of Twilight's raw sent, without peanuts. His body trembled at the first whiff as warmth, and a sense of a sense of anxiousness overwhelmed was intoxicated by her scent, and her cute flinch as his breath tickled her.

Twilight grew nervous as Spike continued to stare at her vulva. Her head turned towards her room's door, and pondered a quick trip to her kitchen counter for some familiar aid. "Um… do you need, OH MY GOSH!"

Both of Twilight's hands gripped the side of her bed, trying to steady herself as Spike lapped her up. His tongue much more furious than she remembered, and focused just on her sex. She bit her lower lip to stop her pleasure from ending too soon.  
Spike took his best guess on satisfying Twilight. He started by licking right below her clit, his tongue barely flicking it with every other lick. Unintentionally this proved quite the tease, but Twilight's soft moans gave him the confidence to continue as his tongue lapped lower and lower.

"AH," Twilight whimpered as his tongue moved away from servicing the surface, and started licking inside, at least as far as it could go. It was not far, but more than enough as Twilight gripped her bedsheets painfully hard once more, fighting her way past the latest wave of pleasure. Trying desperately to not cum too soon.

As she composed herself slightly, Twilight managed to stare directly down at Spike. His lips kissing her lower lips as his tongue did all the work. At this point, she couldn't tell if his tongue or her lust that was making her pussy so wet. It already began dripping steadily onto her bed sheets.

A glimpse of bright red amongst Spike's purple grabbed her attention however. Peaking out every time he changed position was a red, veiny object Twilight recognized all too well from her textbooks and, "research," videos. After some hesitation she decided to do the grabbing.

Spike yipped at the unexpected touch when Twilight awkwardly groped his exposed shaft. He flipped backward onto his back, incidentally giving Twilight a better view of his swelling knot. When he oriented himself he nervously glanced towards Twilight as she gawked at his arousal.

"I'm, I'm sorry," he said, looking away in shame. "I, it has a mind of its own. I didn't want to make this weird."

"We're a little beyond weird at this point."

"Yeah..."

"But, weird can be fun for both of us," Twilight said running a finger down Spike's erection. "I don't want to be the only one hogging all the hormonal releases. So… would you mind if I gave you a hand as you, um… Assist me?"

Spike's erection twitched when he stared back at Twilight. His eyes wide as saucers. "N, no. I wouldn't mind," he finally managed.

Twilight lifted up Spike and pulled him in for a quick kiss on his nose. "Great."

Twilight sat Spike back down in front of her spread legs. He stared at her moist folds for a few seconds as his brain finished processing what just happened. Spike shook his head to snap back to the present. Making up for lost seconds, he buried his mouth into Twilight's pussy, further than he ever did before.

Twilight jolted in ecstasy, but wasted no time on her part. She reached a hand down, the hand still damp with her past efforts, and slid it under Spike's belly. It took her only half a second to find her target and wrap Spike's knot up in her hand.  
Twilight's breathing grew louder as Spike edged her closer, while she simply held his erection limply. Her mind a flutter with nervous, uncertain, and erotic thoughts as she took in Spike's texture. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, she started slowly stroking his full length; putting extra pressure on his not each time.

Every slide across Spike's knot delivered a noticeable jolt of pleasure that even Twilight could feel. Spike's cold nose pressed into her pussy's wall's with each jolt of pleasure. His tongue never let up though. He licked Twilight from every angle, making up for a lack of depth with his speed and fury. Though he tried not to, he drank from every other lap of his tongue.  
Spike yanked his mouth free from Twilight and gasped for air.

"I… can't hold out any longer."

Twilight patted Spike on his head with her unoccupied hand. The other, quickening its pace. "Then don't."

Spike cringed, Twilight's words and hand having chipped away any endurance he had left. His body shivered as he let out a whimper.  
Twilight tensed up as she felt his cock swell. She bit her lips feeling her own climax kicking in. Her hand swipped down to his sheif as the first wave of cum squirted forwarded. First hitting her bedsheets, her leg, and coating her pussy with Spike's watery seed. Twilight let out a half second moan, unable to fully suppress her ecstasy.

Spike finally collapsed onto Twilight's hand. Twilight gently lowered her arm and Spike onto her wet bed sheets, and slid her hand free as Spike panted.

"That was fun," Spike began out of breath. He glanced up at Twilight as she observed her cum and purple fur covered hand. Spike looked away in shame. "But, I was supposed to be the one helping you… I'm sorry I let you down."

Twilight looked down at Spike with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Spike, don't feel bad."

Twilight ran her dog cum covered index finger along her pussy, tracing it along a fresh stream of pleasure. She raised her finger, covered in a mix of both of their cum, up to Spike's face.

"You assisted me quite well."

Spike let out a happy whimper sound as his eyes closed, and he drifted back to sleep.

Twilight giggled as she watched her most faithful assistant drift back to sleep. She then glanced around her room nervously, and raised her cum covered finger to her lips. She gulped.  
Twilight hesitantly opened her mouth, and slowly inserted her finger. Her lips closed around it halfway in, and sucked the cum off as her finger popped out. She gagged, then after a second swallowed.

Twilight blushed. "Not as salty as I thought."

/-/  
/ Chapter 2/-/

Twilight sat on her bed next to an open notebook. Her room fully lit, as she no longer had to worry about waking her number one assistant. A week had passed since Twilight and Spike first session; without the use of peanut butter. Almost every other night Spike added another to the tally to Twilight's list. Tonight however, was the first of a new count.

Twilight pats her bed on the side not occupied by her, night research log. She waited for several seconds, then looked below her bed to see Spike staring back at her nervous and confused.

"You, you sure about this?" Spike asked with a gulp.

"Absolutely," Twilight replied as she picked up her log, and scribbled in it. Anxiety level, 8 out of 10.

Spike sighed, and hopped up next to Twilight. Twilight laid down her log and looked down at Spike sympathetically.

"Spike, if you are having second thoughts, we don't have to do this."

"It's, it's not like I don't want you to, " Spike said, as he blushed and looked away from Twilight. "I mean, I, I really want you to, but it feels weird for you to be just helping me. I'm supposed to be the number one assistant."

Twilight picked Spike up, and raised him up into a kiss. His fur hid his blush, but she knew it was there. Spike cuteness only solidified her resolve more.

"Spike, trust me, I'll enjoy sucking you off almost as much as you will," she said. Though, in truth she was not sure if she would like giving Spike a fellatio. She, hoped she would enjoy getting a fresh sample of his semen squirted into her mouth, but she had no real experience. However, she couldn't let Spike catch on to her own fears. His anxiety would jump to a 9.

Twilight laid Spike down on his back, near the edge of her bed. He turned his head slightly away from Twilight, while keeping one eye locked on her.

"Fine. If, if you will like it too. But, do you have to take notes?"

Twilight giggles as she makes a last scribble in her log, before setting it to her side.

"But, of course. I need raw data, and pornography is not exactly an accurate source."

While true, Twilight never-the-less had researched plenty of less than accurate sources online. Before, she had ignored the more, photographic material online when she researched the peanut butter trick. Twilight never imagined going farther than those sessions. But now she had a partner in pleasure. And while Spike was a more than willing assistant, she felt a desire to repay his cunniligus with more than a helping hand.

So, while Spike was asleep, usually after one of their new sessions, she looked into ways to return the pleasure. Not for science, but for... friendship. She would still take notes, not to waste the opportunity, but she primarily wanted to repay Spike's efforts. That, and satisfy her own desires. At first she was ashamed to want to play with Spike's penis in such a way, but her non-canine research did unveil that was a surprisingly normal lust. That, and the questionable mechanical knowledge gave her the confidence to to ask Spike if he'd want a blowjob. Seeing his embarrassing, and stuttering yes made it worth it enough on her end.

Spike sighs.

"Well, fine. But don't let Rarity see it," Spike said as his tail wagged ever so slightly faster. "So... what do I need to do?"

"You just need to lay back, and relax. I'll be conducting all the work tonight." Twilight said as she adjusted her classes. Her hand hiding a playful smirk.

Spike glanced away from Twilight. His eyes, not sure what to focus on, darted around the room in every way that wasn't in her direction.

"But, what if I can't get… you know hard."

"Oh." Twilight said playfully as she grabbed the bottom of her pajama T-shirt and started lifting up. "Are you asking for some, visual stimulation?"

Spike's head darted towards Twilight. "Na-no. I'd never-"

Spike froze mid thought as he watched Twilight yank off her shirt and let it fall behind her. Twilight, being ready for bed, had nothing to obscure Spike's view of her violet b-cup breasts. While not as large as her friends Rarity and Fluttershy, they had a nice cute factor that fit Twilight's persona. While the meaning of her erect nipples escaped Spike, their beauty did not, to his embarrassment.

"Why are you naked?! You, you don't have to be naked."

"Oh?" Twilight mused. "Spike, I don't mind. It's not like you've not seen me nude before. And besides, it appears to be working."

Spike followed Twilight's gaze to his already half erect penis sticking out from its sheath. Even with his fur, Twilight could tell he was blushing, and made a quick note of it in her log alongside Spike's interest in B-cup breasts. That, she deemed, might prove useful in the future.

She sat her log back down, and found Spike was already almost fully erect. His knot had yet to form, but a droplet of pre-cum had already formed on the tip. Feeling a little playful, Twilight gently tickled down Spike's length. His erection, and body, twitched with anticipation that Twilight could easily feel in sporadic bursts. His penis quickly reached a full erection.

Twilight ran a finger across his shaft's end, collectings a dropplet of pre-cum on a finger tip. Spike watched her suck his pre-cum off her finger, in a deliberately slow manner.

"Hm, not as salty or bitter as regular cum," Twilight mused to herself, lost in thought.

"How, how do you know that?!" Spike asked nervously.

Twilight snapped back to reality, and blushed as she looked away from Spike.

"Oh, um... " Twilight began, before catching herself. She composed herself and smiled lustfully at Spike. "It's a secret."

Spike's eyes grew wide as saucers as his dick twitched. His knot finally started to take form at his base. Twilight giggled.

Twilight formed a circle with her, saliva covered, finger and thumb, and slid it down Spike's full length; slowly to feel every vein on the way down. Spike let out a light whimper, and kicked his hind legs in instinct. Twilight slowly tugged her hand back, stopped at his wet tip, and rolled her pleasure ring around the new droplets of pre-cum that started dripping down on his stomach. With her fingers freshly lubed, Twilight began running her hand down Spike's penis again, and again. Back and forward. Faster and faster. Each time making sure to slam into his ever growing knot.

Spike's knot quickly expanded to its full volume as he started breathing heavier with an ever so subtle pant. His eyes closed in ecstasy, and sensory overload. Twilight quickly observed Spike's condition, and without warning, stopped.  
Twilight pulled her hand back so fast, Spike erection bounced against his stomach as he slowly peeled open his eyes, out of breath.

"Why, why did you stop."

Twilight patted Spike on his head, then grabbed her log. She started scribbling down the signs that Spike was close to ejaculation, for further study and reference. She closed the log with a snap, revealing a devious grin.

"Because, tonight's research is about to begin."

Spike gulped.

Twilight set her log to the side, and changed position by lowering herself flat on her bed; bare belly scrappy against her sheets. Her feet bobbing up and down above her head normally rested. Her head in question sliding right above Spike's member, with her shoulders propping her up for a pleasurable view for herself and Spike.

This was the closest she had ever been to Spike's penis. First time she could actually smell its musk with his erection pulsing barely two inches below her glasses. From there she could not just see his bright red veins, but all the fine capillaries ensnaring his form. She traced a path with her finger down one such path from his tip to knot. Spike breathing increased with every centimeter her finger trace, along with a heart beat she felt through his erection. When her finger finally reached his knot, she gently (but quickly) wrapped his whole knot in her hand. Spike whimpered as she angled his penis upward into a playful kiss on her lips. Twilight concluded she could enjoy the taste.

"Spike?" Twilight asked as she glanced towards him with an attempt at sexy stare. Her glasses slid down, on their own accord, and put an embarrassing end to said attempt. She swiftly used her free hand to clumsily adjust her glasses back. Luckily for Twilight, Spike had long ago discovered his fetish for girls with glasses thanks to Rarity; especially topless girls he was just finding out. It took him several seconds to mutter a response.

"Y-yes?"

Twilight took a deep breath, and lunged her head forward to its target. Before Spike could even process it, Twilight already had half his length in her mouth. His whole body jolted, and caught Twilight off guard. She coughed, before pulling her head free from giving head. However, she made sure to suck his erection all the way back. Twilight giggled with a small line of pre-cum & saliva dripping down the left side of her lips.

"Ready?"

Spike was unable to form words for a response. His mind, a flutter with anxiety and pleasure. Through force of will, he was able to slowly nod.  
With Spike's approval Twilight went back to work. This time she licked his tip once before slowly sliding his cock home across the top of her tongue. Her lips tightened around his shaft, and sucked him in. She was already used to his taste. A salty, meaty flavor with an unexpected slimy texture. The mixture was odd at first, but she adjusted to the taste swiftly, after only four or five passes down his throbbing cock. She pulled back for breath, for her and Spike. His sporadic deep breaths being quite audible.

Twilight soon returned to Spike throbbing erection. She wasted no time on foreplay, and quickly wrapped her lips around his shaft. Back, and forward she sucked, again and again. Her tongue swirling around his cock each time.

Spike's eyes closed once more. Squinted as tightly shut as he could manage trying to hold back from cumming. He was unsure about letting Twilight give him a blowjob. He was the assistant after all. He was supposed to be the one helping. But… Spike didn't want this to end. And he knew if he seen Twilight's breasts bouncing back and forward as she sucked him off would push him over the edge. But while his eyes were shut, his mind wouldn't let the idea of her breasts being so close to his-

Spike squirmed underneath Twilight, and bit his lip. He finally managed to squeak out, "Twi, Twilight!"

Twilight knew what was coming. His cock started to swell ever so slightly. She gave Spike one more suck, all the way down to his knot, and held up his erection purely with her lips, as her tongue finished the fellatio. Her hand that had held up his knot quickly moved to his testicles, and gave a motivational squeeze. Spike flinched once more, and she finally felt it. From his balls tightening up in her hand, to the swelling of his urethra as his cum jolted forward in bursts. Within seconds the first squirt of cum shot into the back of Twilight's throat. She coughed, and pulled back slightly as the second wave struck her tongue. Then the third, fourth, fifth. She quickly lost count as she desperately tried to contain his ejaculation as Spike squirmed around in ecstasy.

Spike finally calmed down. His body went limp with only the occasional, uncontrollable flinch. Twilight carefully pulled her head free, trying to not spill a drop. She glanced down to Spike to find him still paralyzed with pleasure. She, wanted to have him watch… all the online guides said men like to watch their mates swallow. But Spike was still out of it, and she desperately needed to breath deeply. Reluctantly, she tilted her head back, and swallowed; twice.

Twilight glanced back down to Spike, and found his deep breaths had turned to snoring. She sighed.

"Well, he is a puppy..."

Twilight shrugged, and picked up her log and pen as she laid back up. She scribes in her book swiftly to make up for lost time. She briefly paused to think over her last note. Taking a second to observe what remains of Spikes shrinking erection. Finally, Twilight writes her last note, and sets her log down.

The knot's girth is above expectation, but vaginal penetration still appears feasible.

/-/  
/ Chapter 3/-/

Twilight carefully placed a second towel over her bed. Rarity would have brought up the fact the colors don't match(the towels or the bed); except for Christmas. But, Twilight was not concerned over such insignificant aesthetic details. She was more concerned with being prepared. She was ecstatic, but cautious. Not for taking Spike to the next level of friendship (well, that was the ecstatic part). The cautious came from that while her parents were gone again, she could risk any close calls and questioning about stains in her bed sheets.

Truth be told, some of these fears were misplaced. Wet bed sheets were not responsible for her closest call with her parents. She learned to store extra towels in her rooms after the first few sessions. Her mother would only buy the spilled chemicals excuse so many times. Minus her unexpected excitement from her first blowjob, she was always prepared for sanitary clean up. Twilight's actual closest call came from one of her bolder sessions while her parents were home. Spike had just finished in her mouth when a knock came on her door. She almost choked on Spike's cum as she answered her father's dinner call. This didn't stop her sessions, on occasion, when her parents were home, but she did stop any before her parents were asleep. However, this time, she couldn't risk that, or the stress of her parents being a few rooms down. So she made sure to wait until they were fully gone. Twilight wanted the night she lost her virginity to be relaxing. Well, more than just relaxing. And this applied for Spike as well. After long internal debates, she decided it was best not to record in her scientific log, at least this time.

Twilight's bed was swiftly ready. The other preparations as well, but she hoped lube would not be necessary(or the condoms[easy cleanup]). She wanted their first time to be natural; as a base result for experimentation. However, Twilight had one more preparation to do before letting Spike in.

Twilight grinned mischievously as she imagined Spike reaction. Wasting no time, she slid her pajama tights down. Truthly she just pulled them down past her tight ass, and let gravity do the work after that. The ass in question was fully exposed as she concluded panties would be unnecessary for tonight. She kicked her pjs aside, and unintentionally (though not unwelcomed) let a breeze creep between her legs; tickling her clit. Twilight shivered, but continued stripping. Her shirt only took a half second before it was tossed aside in the general direction of her bottoms. Twilight had learned to be more efficient at exposing her C cups to Spike, and teasing him with them on every occasion she had. She found his reactions adorable.

"Twilight… are you, um… can I come in now?" Spike nervously asked from behind Twilight's door.

"One second," Twilight replied after letting out a suppressed giggle.

Spike's insecurities always helped with her own. In truth, they actually made her more horny. She mockingly did a sexy pose towards the door, with one hand on her hips and the other blowing a kiss. She lasted about two seconds before breaking into laughter. She proceeded to casually stroll towards the door in the nude. Twilight paused only briefly a step away from letting Spike in. She glanced down to her womanhood, and ran a finger across her slit. Her body shuddered at her self induced tease. However, it was her finger's dampness that made her cheeks flush ever so slightly.

Twilight's door slowly opened, and caught Spike's attention. He turned around passively with his mind a flutter with excitement, uncertainty, and embarrassment. Shock however took control as his eyes laid site on his friend, with developing benefits. Their height difference left nothing to his imagination as Spike gapped upward, towards a naked Twilight bearing a joyful smile. While no longer attempting a sexy pose, her completely casual posture had an eerie comfortableness about being nude was quite, effective. It also let her smoothly shaven vulva loom above in clear view.

"I, you, um… Oh boy" Spike managed to squeak out, before he gulped.

"We, we don't have to do this," Spike said as he paced Twilight's room, his whole body trembling.

"Spike," Twilight said as she bent down to his level. "Like I've said, several times, we don't have to do this. But we both want to."

Twilight kissed Spike on his nose. His trembling stopped as he blushed under his fur, and glanced away from her embarrassed.

"I mean, I know for certain I want to. But it's your choice as well Spike."

Spike forced himself to make eye contact with Twilight. Which was challenging as he first had to overcome his embarrassment. Then, he had to fight himself not to get distracted. Twilight bending down to his level spread her legs for a nice view topped off by her breasts she made no effort to hide. He, he could even tell her nipples were hard.

"I..." Spike said before taking a deep breath. "I want to sleep with you too!"

Twilight flinched at his awkward, and off pitch, confession, but she quickly composed herself with a giggle.

"Oh?"

Twilight lifted Spike up by his shoulder blades as she stood. She intentionally rested his head between her breasts in a cradling hug.

"That's good to know." Twilight said with a seductive grin that only made Spike more nervous.  
Spike was without words, but not without adorable mumbles. However, Twilight could still tell he was interested. His almost fully erect penis throbbed below her bust. Wanting to not waste time, she took a few steps back, and fell onto her towel covered bed.  
Twilight loosened her grip on Spike, and rested her head on a free hand.

"So, is my number one assistant ready to proceed?"

Spike shakily stood up from Twilight breasts, and looked down towards her. He gulped.

"Wha, want me to… to warm you up first?"

Twilight found Spike's attempts to be seductive just precious, and decided return the favor. Twilight ran her other free hand across her slit, and rested it befor Spike's eyes. Her front two fingers glistened quite obviously.

"I'm already warmed up."

Spike gulped before he slowly started backing up to his prize. His trembling paws tickled extra pleasure from Twilight as he passed over her belly button. Twilight raised up her knees and spread her legs to give Spike plenty of room. This, and Spike's quiziness, inadvertently caused him to tumble backward between her.

Twilight leaned up from her bed, "Spike are you ok."

"Never, better," Spike said as he stared up at Twilight, with her pulsing womanhood milameters from his face.  
Twilight forced back a chuckle, and stacked two pillows behind her to ensure a comfortable view of Spike's efforts. She, concluded he might need some supervision. Twilight didn't exactly want Spike to pick the wrong hole; at least the wrong hole for tonight.  
Spike stood back up, and shook his head in an effort to compose himself and focus. What he had to do was simple he thought, stick his thing in her, uh, wet pu-pussy. And, he was already hard down there. Even his knot was starting to form. He took a deep breath.

"Ok," Spike whispered to himself as Twilight watched him affectionately.

Spike placed his front right paw on Twilight, right above where her pubic hair would grow if Twilight would give it a chance. He could feel Twilight shiver from the contact. Then he placed the other front paw. His back legs walked hesitantly forward, until he flinched. Spike's erection had finally made contact with the edges of her slit, and he could feel her warmth radiating. It wasn't as overwhelming as a bitch in heat, but… had a subtle warmth; a longing. Throwing caution to the wind, Spike closed his eyes and lunged forward. And... he missed his target. His penis slid teasingly across her sex instead of in it. Nevertheless, he let instinct take over and started humping.  
Twilight watched the whole thing more amused than anything else. She had to force back laughter as Spike unknowingly missed again, and again, and again. He was so caught up with it, he hadn't even realised he wasn't in yet. However, amusment was quickly replaced by annoyance as her cheeks grew flush from Spike's unintentional teasing.

"Here," Twilight said as she placed one hand on Spike dick, and halted his efforts as his eyes opened with a look of disappointment. "Let's start slow."

Twilight gently guided Spike back, as she aligned his tip. She slowly pulled him forward until his pointed head tapped her vagina's entrance. Her own breathing had increased as she pulled him a quarter of an inch into her. Twilight's heart pounded frantically. She was about to do it. No, going back. All she had to do was give the word.

"Spike, remember take it slow-"

Spike's instinct took control once more as his back legs shoved forward (this time in the right position). His hips following the lead, helped drive his puppyhood home. His full length, up to his knot, was quickly pumped into Twilight as her hands bolted to her bedside, and gripped her bedsheets. She expected it to hurt some, but was still caught off guard by Spike's sudden plunge. Luckily, her earlier efforts to cease her hormonal desires involved experimenting with a vibrator. Twilight didn't end up keeping the device, as it was hard (and risky) to keep secret. But, it had helped prepare her for Spike. Both for herself, and him. She didn't even want to imagine how horrified Spike would be if he broke her hymen, and she suddenly started bleeding on him.

Spike heard Twilight moan while still lost in bliss. However, it was one from pain and not pleasure and this realization swiftly forced him back to his senses. His hips ceased, and he started to pull himself out.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Spike whimpered as he lowered his head in disgrace. "I didn't mean to, want to ever hurt you-"  
Twilight shushed Spike with a gentle finger press against his mouth. Her hand proceed to rub the back of his head.

"You surprised me, that is all. I don't want us to stop, or"

Twilight's hand caressed the fur covering Spike's balls, sending a shiver through him.

"Leave these blue."

Spike gulped. He had never been more turned on before. Being halfway into his longest friend he's ever known certainly helped with that. But hearing Twilight was into it as well… somehow just turned him on more.

"But," Twilight began as she slowly pulled him closer (and deeper) with her teasing hand. "Take it a little more slow. I want to enjoy the ride."

Spike managed a nod, and made himself more comfortable on her. His forward paws wrapped around the top of her legs, running up the crease. Spike laid his head down on her abdomen as he pulled his hips back. His erection pulled out to all but the tip. Spike slowly slid home once. His eyes wincing shut in bliss, edged on by a subtle moan from Twilight. His knot struck her folds, and he pulled back. Twilight shuttered. With him going so slow, she could feel his asymmetrical penis head every millimeter. She had to bite her lip to hold back an orgasm.

Spike plunged himself back into Twilight, his hip driving a faster pace. His knot slammed her vagina's entrance, and pulled back. Spike gulped, and started to give way to his hips desires. He humped Twilight faster, and faster with each plunge. He, wanted to take it slower, but it just felt too good. It wasn't just Twilight's warmth wrapping itself around his cock, but all the sensations. The touch of her thighs, the odor of her sweat, and the occasional glimpse of himself penetrating Twilight through his squinted shut eyes. And the sound, the squishy sounds of sex mixed with Twilight's soft moans of pleasure that told him she was enjoying it too.

What Spike didn't know was she was enjoying it more than him. She bit her lip hard enough she could taste iron from a trickle of blood. But that wasn't enough to stop her. She was close, too close. It had hurt at first, but as she relaxed, she was overwhelmed. It wasn't the soft teasing of Spike's tongue eating her out, but more forcefully. Pleasure nerves were being pressed, no, slammed all over. Worst and best, Twilight knew she was past the point of no return several dozen thrusts ago.

"Fuc," Twilight began to whisper before self censoring herself.

Twilight couldn't hold out any longer, and she gripped her bedsheets tightly once more as she was rocked with an orgasm. She gripped her sheets till it hurt, trying to suppress her body's tremors as Spike continued to hump her insides faster and faster. However, her body gave out a sudden jolt, that got Spike's attention. He stopped his pleasure assault, and looked up to her with concern.

"I, I didn't hurt you again did I?"

"Oh... I'm fine. Just fine."

Twilight forced a grin as her body still pulsed. He hadn't noticed she'd already hit her first orgasm, and she wanted it to stay that way. Twilight wanted Spike to think they came together their first time. That's supposed to be more, romantic. And… she wasn't against trying for a second orgasm. But, it would mean stepping up the game.

"But, I can tell you're getting close, Spike."

Spike looked away ashamed, but Twilight caressed his neck wither her hand, and pulled his attention back to her eyes.

"What I mean, is. Why, don't we take our first time, all the way."

"I don't get what you-"

Twilight cupped Spike knot in her hand. Incidentally sending a nice jolt of pleasure through him, and into her.

"Oh." Spike replied with eyes as wide as saucers.

Twilight pulled Spike's erection deeper into her with her hand fondling his knot. Spike resisted, and pulled his hips (and dick) back an inch.

"But, are you sure. Like really sure."

Twilight meets Spike's gaze, and kindly smiles.

"Yes."

Spike sighed. He was conflicted on this. His earlier efforts hurt her, literally. But, he also wanted to... knot her. Wanted to rut her like he's never rutted a neighbor's bitch before. A craving he's suppressed out of fear. However, this was what Twilight wanted.

Spike gulped.

"Ok..."

Spike plunged himself fully back into Twilight, slower than he had when he last stopped. His knot hit warm pressure as it struck Twilight's pussy. He backed out again, then slammed her again to the same result. Twilight twitched with both attempts, and the following 3rd one. Her orgasm had run most of its course, and fully felt the pressure of Spike's knot. She longed to have Spike stretch her pussy, and knew she was wet enough. Twilight only had to give Spike one last nudge of confidence, for him to nudge his swollen knot home.

"Spike," Twilight said, causing a flinch in her number one assistant as he looked up into her eyes. "I trust you."

Spike held his gaze on Twilight's eyes, mesmerized by them (and the sweat soaked breasts below them). He took a deep breath, and slammed his cock into Twilight with all the force his hips could manage. Twilight's guiding hand, still wrapped around his knot, gave a final nudge as well before letting go. Spike's bulging knot finally joined the rest of his cock, and popped into Twilight's deflowered walls.

Twilight legs and hips squirmed from the added girth. Her body had just got adjusted to his penis pounding her. They suddenly had to adjust to a girth twice as wide (and growing still). When Spike's hips hit Twilight's skin, he was convulsing in pleasure. His eyes shut in ecstasy. This brought an end to his thrusts, but not to the pleasure. His girth, and shivering quickly pushed Twilight to the edge again.

Twilight took deep breaths. One, after the other. If Spike wasn't lost on cloud 9 he might be concerned as she gripped her bedsheets firmly one last time. But Twilight was determined to hold herself back. Both to enjoy Spike pulsing erection that stretched her pussy three sizes that day. If she wasn't lost in her own lust, she might have been concerned about her interest in rough stuff. However, she was determined to hold out. She didn't want to cum again until Spike released his warm seed. She didn't have to wait long.

Spike's paws suddenly gripped Twilight firmer as his body quivered.

"Twilight I'm-"

Before he could finish, he started to finish. Twilight let herself relax. Allowed herself to take in the sensations, and drive her over the edge. The last swelling of his knot, ensuring not a drop leaks. The twitching of his cock as sperm flowed through in bursts. And finally the warmth washing through her womb. Twilight could feel Spike cum. Every squirt, at least at first(she soon lost track). His cum, burned her insides with pleasure. Oozing about with every wave, and hitting more and more nerves. Add to this Spike's brocken moans of pleasure and trembling, and Twilight didn't have to wait long herself. Her body spasmed, more violently than the last time. She fell back flat against her bed, losing control of her body as she had the best orgasm in her life.

"Um… Twilight," Spike said to Twilight as she gently patted him on his head; both still joined at the sex. "Do you think I should try to… pull out now."

Twilight giggled, and started scratching under Spike's neck. Spike reacted as a dog would, and leaned in for a better scratch.

"Why risk it. I'm still having fun, aren't you?"

Twilight stopped scratching Spike, and he snapped out of his trance. He looked away embarrassed.

"N-no, I mean. Yes… I like it..."

Twilight gave Spike a long stroke, from his head down to his tail.

"Good.."

Twilight's hand, then went south, and brushed down Spike's ball, and off onto where they were joined at the knot.

"I can't wait to try more with my number one assistant."

Spike gulped.

"More!?" 


End file.
